the_bodcaps_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Baker
Overview Sam Baker is a main character in COCK as well as all of the story that comes after it. He is one of the major players in all of the events that take place within the lore. Plot Phase 0 Sam was working alongside Justin Barnes and Bloaty in the elite search and destroy task force The M1N10N-M3N. He participated in the raid on X-83 and then denounced his membership after the murder of Lucy Lastname at the hands of Justin. Phase 1 Sam heard Justin's call for citizens to Luod and decided to check it out. There, he reunited with Justin Barnes and Bloaty and layed low about his past affiliations. He fell in love with Nevaeh Morissette and became internet girlfriends with her. Sam aided in the assassination of Justin alongside Nevaeh and Dwayne Lastname. Phase 2 Sam and Nevaeh acted as the president and vice president of Luod . They remained the leaders until the conflict between Dwayne and Nevaeh caused the fall of the state. Phase 2.5 Sam worked as a door guard for Dwayne in Lucy's Wasteland while still secretly communicating with Nevaeh who had made the ruins of Luod her home. Sam cleared the passport of Nevaeh's astral projection and allowed her passage into Lucy's Wasteland. Sam was never caught, despite Dwaynes discovery of the projection and later reunited with The Residents of Luod after Braeden brought the city back. Phase 3 Sam acted in Braedens cabinet after he brought everyone back to Luod . He served as a loyal enforcer but later ran against Braeden for president in The Election of 2017. After Sam's devastating win, Braeden returned to the wasteland as a mercenary. The government crumbled during this time and shortly after the election, Sam discovered The Cache underneath the kingdom and moved all of his citizens to Vault 112 . Phase 4 Sam acted as the overseer of Vault 112, keeping all of its dwellers as happy as possible. During Surrender, Sam signed the executive order to banish all troublemakers to The Wasteland. Shortly after, Sam detonated The Cache, inadvertantly creating The Remnants of The Vault. Sam helped manage and repair the Vault however everything was interrupted when Kyle Fortman went to fight Ajit Pai and was attacked by Doctor Venuz's mob of Shitty Ms Paint Dogs. Sam rallied the people of the vault and became The Gunslingner again. After Dylan Lange was shot dead by Doctor Venuz, Sam avenged his death by killing Doctor Venuz. Phase 5 Sam played in many of The ORG Disctrict's Big Brother Tournaments until he was barred from participating from playing too many games. Sam returned to the vault and continued being a host on The Bodcaps until its cancellation. Sam finished the renovations on The Vault and took a vacation to Polynesia. Phase 6 Sam returned with a crazy scheme up his sleeve. He forced The Residents of Vault 112 to take a trip with him on The Bus to The Ancient Goon Jungle. After The Bus broke down, Sam made them travel through the jungle for days, resulting in the deaths of two new residents, Kenneth and Yosu. When they finally made it through the jungle, they found a large farm property that Sam had purchased. Sam made the residents harvest food for what he claimed was the coming winter. He elected a select few people as his fellow farm owners and then let the Harvesters do most of the work. Sam threw a low level Harvester named Rock into the flowing grain silo after he caught him doing unspeakable things to the farm animas. Rock drowned and his body was consumed by the grain.